


love could be labeled as poison and i'd still drink it for you

by andrewslodge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 7 years later, Anti Barchie, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Caught in the Act, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Archie, Dom!Everyone, Dom!Veronica, F/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pure Porn, Riverdale Season 5, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut Collection, Spanking, Squirting, They're not underage for once lol, This is pure filth, This isn't all happy and shiny y'all, Varchie!Centric, barchie are together, be prepared for pettiness, betty and chad are a large topic, but this is a varchie fic, could be canon if you want it to be, girl on top, no actually butt play, there is mentions of some butt stuff but it's nothing major, tw: cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: A smut collection for Veronica and Archie after the time jump.TW: cheating.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I have to start this off with; if rough, hateful smut isn't your thing, you won't like it here. There will be cheating, so again, if it's not your thing, then don't read. This is a way for me to continue to be positive about the whole situation so be prepared for pure porn haha. There is a lot of mentions of Betty/Chad during the sex. 
> 
> I've made this into a smut collection because I have so much to come lol, the ba sex has bought a weird side out of me. 
> 
> Now, I also have to state that I know Archie and Veronica are out of character here. I don't think it's to the point where they are unrecognisable but if you don't like them ooc, then this won't be the fic for you. But, there isn't really any plot to any of these smut-shots so it might not matter to you. 
> 
> also, i changed my username from softvrchie to andrewslodge so i hope nobody got confused lol.
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

_**chapter 1: archie and veronica get stranded and one thing leads to the other.** _

-

Veronica knows she shouldn’t be here. Not after everything they’ve been through. She thought it would be harder now that he’s with Betty - and probably because she’s _married_ too - but it doesn’t stop her from spreading herself out, waiting for him to fuck her. 

They don’t kiss. She can’t kiss him yet, not until he speaks, not until he tells her what he’s thinking. 

-

She doesn’t really know how they ended up parked by Sweetwater River at ten at night. They were both working late at school, and Chad was supposed to pick her up but he’s was most likely off fucking some random girl, forgetting about his _wife._

_“Do you need a ride?”_

It’s the first time they’ve been alone in seven years and Veronica knows she’ll kick herself later for agreeing to get into his old, dirty truck. She should have just walked. 

They find themselves indulging in small talk, trying to get an idea of what has happened in the past seven years of their lives. 

Veronica doesn’t bring up Chad. Archie doesn’t bring up Betty. But the topic of their significant others is inevitable. 

“So. Chad huh?” Archie questions, locking eyes with her as they stop at a red light. “He gave me real _little man_ energy, Ronnie, surprised you settled for that.” 

Her facial expression drops and she shoots him a glare. How dare he talk to her like that. “Yeah, well at least I’m not fucking my ex-girlfriends ex-best friend.” She retorts. Veronica knows it’s petty, but he’s the one that started it. 

“Who I’m _fucking_ is none of your business.” Archie replies, his eyes going back to the road. 

“Just like how my marriage is none of _your_ business.” 

He doesn’t speak at first, being caught out by her quick come-backs. Honestly, she wants to punch him in the face but at the same time, she wants to climb him like a tree. 

They’re driving along the road next to Sweetwater River when the truck jolts a few times. Archie steers it off to the side of the road before it comes to a stop.

“What the fuck?” Veronica deadpans. “Your car has finally given out. Great.”

“Not helpful, Veronica.” He practically growls before he gets out the car, slamming the door on his way out. She stays where she is, refusing to give him any help. He’s out there for a good ten minutes before he climbs back into the truck, his teeth chattering and hands cold. “Triple A isn't picking up. Now would be a great time to call your husband to pick you up.” 

Veronica looks away from him at the sound of her husband's name. Archie already thinks she’s a joke, how is she supposed to tell him that her husband is most likely getting his dick sucked at a sex club. 

“He’s busy. I’ll just walk.” Veronica sighs as she gets out of the truck. 

“Like hell you will.” He snaps back quickly. “I’m not letting you walk through the woods alone, Veronica.” 

Veronica stops dead on her feet before she glares at him. He looks mad, and it’s something she hasn’t seen in a long time, maybe something she thought she’d never see again. And just like old times, his mood is affecting certain parts of her more than it should.

“You can’t stop me, Archibald.” She snarls, his full name falling viciously off her lips. Veronica shrugs her bag over her shoulder before she goes to walk away from him. The raven haired girl knows he won’t let her go alone but she wants him to show her exactly what he's going to do.

“Yes I fucking can.” Archie barks as he blocks her from leaving. His hard body is pressed up against her, his hands finding themselves on her waist. “You might be married, Veronica, but that doesn’t mean you’re any tougher than when we were eighteen. You are _not_ walking home alone.” 

His breath is hot on her neck and she’s already embarrassingly wet under her panties. Veronica can’t help but close her eyes at the feeling of him so close to her. It’s been so long since she’s had him, she’s never felt a need like it. 

She doesn’t tend to admit to herself very often, but it’s been a while since she’s been fucked good. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” She pushes, her hands finding his ass, pressing his body closer into hers. “Are you gonna stop me?”

He turns her around and presses her against the hood of the truck, his crotch pushed against her ass. She moans out at the feeling of his lips on the back of her neck. “You like that?” He mumbles, knowing damn right she does. 

Veronica questions what they’re doing in her head. Is she really about to become a cheater? “Archie.” She whispers and his lips stop on her neck. 

“Having second thoughts?” Archie asks, his voice still breathy in her ear. “Don’t want to bruise _Chad’s_ ego by letting another guy make his wife come?” 

“What about Betty?” 

“What about Chad?” 

She lets out a quiet _fuck_ before she turns her head and locks her lips on his. This time Archie is the one that groans when her hand reaches the bulge in his pants. He rests his head on her shoulder as a few drops of rain fall from the sky. 

“Maybe this is our sign to stop?” Archie murmurs, his voice tickling the skin of her neck. 

“Hmm, and what about this?” She replies as he hand squeezes his erection through his pants. “Is Betty going to get you off instead? Is she going to touch you like I do- like I _did?”_

Veronica pushes him off her forcefully before she guides him to rest against the hood of the truck. She grabs the arms of his jacket and pulls it off, throwing it to the floor. She uses his coat as protection for her bare knees as she falls to the floor. 

“I- Uh, Ronnie, it’s raining.” Archie says. She ignores him and undoes his jeans, pulling them - and his boxers - down before he can speak another word. “Oh fuck.”

She grabs his erection in her hand and pumps him a few times, remembering how he used to like it. She also remembers how quick he used to come when she took him down her throat. 

Veronica wastes no time in taking his cock into her mouth, relaxing her throat so she can take him deeper. She takes him in a few times before she has to pull away to catch her breath. The rain continues to get heavier and Archie gets closer to his orgasm. 

When she takes him back into her mouth, Archie grabs her hair tightly and keeps her mouth still, his dick down her throat. 

“Yeah, take me, Baby.” Archie growls as he holds her tightly. Veronica grabs his hand and moves it away from her head, pulling off of him completely. 

“I’m not your baby.” She retorts, shoving him back against the car. Veronica leaves him against the hood, dick out, rain hitting his skin. “If you don’t get in this truck, I’ll finish myself.” With that, she climbs into the back seat of the truck, leaving the door open for him to follow. 

Veronica lays down on the seat, her dress now on the floor. Her skin is on full display, only her most intimate parts covered by the fabric of her LaPerla set. Her lingerie is satin black, and she can hear Archie’s breath catch in his throat as he climbs into the truck, slamming the door by accident. He has his boxers back up now, but his jeans are discarded in the front seat. His shirt is gone too, and Veronica gawks at his chest, his abs more defined now that he’s older. 

Archie climbs on top of her, settling himself in between her legs. Since moving to the car, the tension has calmed slightly and honestly, Veronica hates it. She isn’t there to make love to her high school boyfriend, she’s there to fuck the man who broke her heart. Maybe for once in her life, it’s time for her to be the one breaking the hearts. 

“Don’t get soft on me now, Andrews.” Veronica quips, referring to the way he’s placing small kisses on her collarbone as he grinds into her slowly. “Or is this what you're used to now? Light kisses and soft sex?”

Archie sighs into her neck. “What do you want from me, Veronica?” His hips still and he moves his head so he can look at her in the eyes.

Her eyes are practically black, and the feeling of his cock pressed against her is making her wetter than she's ever been. Maybe it's the cheating that’s turning her on, or maybe it's simply just because it's Archie, and no man has ever made her feel the way Archie Andrews does.

“Do you remember that night in my dad’s study? The night before you got arrested?” She asks, her hand moving to brush his wet locks out of his face. 

“How could I forget that?” He replies under his breath, his hips begin to push into her slowly, but forcefully. She can feel _all of him_ through the material of their underwear and somehow she's getting wetter. “The first time I made you squirt.” 

“Hmm.” She nods, her hands finding his ass. She can’t help but squeeze a little bit, his butt firmer than it used to be. “All over daddy’s work.” Veronica grins, remembering how good he used to make her feel. 

Archie leans down to kiss her lips before he speaks again. “Does Chad make you squirt, Ronnie?” He asks into her ear, his fingers _finally_ finding her core over her panties. 

“Oh.” Veronica lets out and a few quiet moans follow soon. He rubs her lightly, knowing it will make her go crazy. Archie looks her in the eye the whole time he touches her and Veronica realsies she really missed the way his chocolate orbs look at her. Even after seven years, he still looks at her like she hung the stars, even when he’s quite clearly frustrated and even mad at her. 

“Does he? Answer me.” He speaks the words as his hand slides under her panties, his skin making contact with hers. Archie presses light touches over her clit and then further down to somewhere only he has touched before. His finger only stays there for half a second, feeling how her wetness has spread down, he soon finds his way to her core, swiping up but never going inside. Not yet. 

Veronica cries out when he removes his hand completely, dragging his fingers up her navel, over her stomach, skimming over her breasts in her lacy bra, and them to her neck where he presses harder than she’s used to. 

She isn’t used to this side of him. When they were teenagers, he would get embarrassed over dirty talk, he would let her take the lead, not really knowing what to do. There were a few times where he took control, one of those times being in her dad’s study, but it didn’t happen often and it wasn’t to the level of where they are now.

“No. He barely makes me come.” Veronica admits. She’ll probably regret telling him that, knowing it will go to his head. And she knows right. Veronica notices the smirk that covers his face and she would love to smack it off. “Don’t let it get to your head, Andrews, you’re not the only man to have made me come.” 

Archie silences her by shoving his fingers into her mouth, the taste of her pussy present on his digits. Veronica licks his fingers clean as his face moves down her body. He stops a

at her boobs, pulling her the cup for her left tit down, exposing her nipple to the cold air. Archie covers her peak with his mouth, his right hand tweaking the other through her bra. 

The redhead reaches around her back to unclasp her bra, her boobs popping free. Archie doesn’t spend any more time on her breasts, knowing how sensitive her nipples are and she knows he doesn’t want her to come yet. 

“I haven’t tasted you in so long." Archie groans as he pulls down her panties. She lifts up her hips, allowing him to remove the garment from her skin. Veronica lets him remove her panties before she shoves him off her. 

“And you’ll have to go longer.” She smirks. “Get inside me, Andrews.” Archie groans before he pulls his briefs off, his cock springing free again. 

Before he can do what she asked, Veronica turns onto her hands and knees, her ass on display for him, just like he loves. 

“Is this still your favourite position?” Veronica questions, an eyebrow raised. He nods. “Hmm, does Betty let you fuck her like this? She told me once that she hates doggy, but I guess times change.” 

Archie ignores her, and Veronica knows she managed to get under his skin. Just like she wanted. When he pushes into her, Veronica’s head falls forward, the feeling of him filling her up is one that she’s missed deeply. 

Once he’s bottomed out, Archie grabs her shoulders and pulls her back flush against his abs and chest. He’s panting in her ear and Veronica just wants him to move. It’s been so long since she’s had him like this and now she just wants to be fucked hard. 

She cries out when he starts to move, already hitting the perfect spot inside of her. “Does he make you feel like this?” Archie growls into her ear, his hips moving at a relentless pace. 

Archie is holding her against his body, doing all of the work for her. Veronica remembers the first time he fucked her like this, very early in their relationship as teenagers. It was the first time he’d made her come five times in thirty minutes. 

Veronica knows they won’t have time for that tonight, but the orgasm that she _will_ get is going to be stronger than she’s had in a long time. 

She throws her arms around his neck, turning her head so she can kiss him. It’s mostly teeth and tongue but it’s the most erotic kiss she’s had since she was eighteen. 

Archie soon finds a rhythm that makes them both cry out. It’s hard and rough, and there’s nothing sweet about it. Their body’s are loud against each other and it spurs them on. Veronica swears she’s never been this wet. 

He has one arm slung around her stomach and the other reaches into her hair. He grabs a bunch of her raven locks and holds her tight, his hips moving so fast she knows it’s only going to take minutes for her to come. 

“Does she give herself to you like this?” Veronica cries. Honestly, the image of him and Betty makes her more aroused, and maybe it’s because she’s a petty woman but knowing that she’s the only one to make Archie scream like this, is what's keeping her going. “Does she let you be rough? Or does the girl-next-door only like it when you’re gentle with her?” 

“Ronnie, shut up.” Archie groans, his hips begging to falter. 

“Fuck!” She practically screams as his hand moves from her hair to her clit. “What? You don’t like to think about Betty when your cock is inside me?” 

“Of course I fucking don’t.” Archie yells, his fingers moving rapidly on her clit, trying to make her fall over the edge. 

Veronica comes before she can snap anything back out. Her whole body shakes with her orgasm but he doesn’t stop. She knows exactly what he’s doing. 

“Breathe, Veronica.” Archie whispers into her ear. She obeys his words, relaxing her whole body, letting the pleasure overwhelm her. 

Archie's hips fuck into her three more times before she’s releasing her juices all over him, herself and the back seat of the car. She lets out a silent scream, losing control of her whole body. 

“Can I come in you?” Archie cries and she can barely hear him as her whole world is racing. “Fuck, Ronnie.” 

Veronica thanks the birth control gods in that moment, and then nods, letting him know she’s covered. Archie yells out as he comes, shooting deeply into her. He pushes her onto the seat, the two of them coming down from their high. 

Archie falls against her back, his legs turning to jello. He moves her hair away from her neck, making a space for him to place his lips. 

She’s not sure how long they stay connected, but they’re soon interrupted by the shrill ringing of Archie’s phone. 

The redhead slowly inches out of her heat, reaching for his phone in the front seat. 

“Hello?” Archie says, still trying to catch his breath. Veronica begins to put her clothes back on, and honestly, she feels disgusting. Not because her ex-boyfriend (her ex-best friends new boyfriend) just fucked the life out of her, but because she hasn’t got anything to clean up with. From her pussy to her things, she’s covered in their orgasms. 

“Hi, Betty. Yes, everything is okay. The truck broke down. No, I’m not alone, I was taking Veronica home. Yep, she’s fine, we just couldn’t get any service on our phones. No, Betty, you don’t have to come here, It’s late and I shouldn’t leave the truck. Chad will pick Veronica up. We’re not far from Pop’s, yeah by the river.” Archie stops for a few moments before he speaks again. “Really, I’ll be okay. Betty- Fuck.”

“What?” Veronica questioned, fully dressed now. She grabs his clothes and throws them to him, silently telling him to get dressed.

“Betty is on her way to rescue us.” 

“Are you fucking serious?” Veronica shouts, a hand running through her hair. “She’s going to get here and know _exactly_ what just happened!” 

Archie struggled to get his clothes back on, but eventually he succeeds. “I tried, Ronnie!” He yells back. Archie swings open the car door and climbs out of the car. The rain is still heavy so he quickly climbs into the front of the truck, trying to start it up again. It fails. Veronica manages to climb over the seats, returning to the passenger side without leaving the truck. 

Before they know it, Betty pulls up behind them, the car's lights blaring. 

“We better get out of here. It smells like sex and rain.” Archie starts. “As you sleep tonight, Veronica, I hope you can still feel me between your thighs.” He places a chaste kiss under her ear and Veronica can’t help but close her eyes at the feeling.

The two climb out of the car, and Betty looks them both up and down, but she seems unaware of what just happened only inches away from where she’s standing. 

“It’s good to see you, B.” Veronica smiles.

-

“Veronica, where have you been?” Chad questions as she walks through the door, his voice loud. 

“I got stranded. Everything is fine.” She deadpans.

“Come and give me a kiss.” Her husband smirks and it makes Veronica cringe. 

She chuckles. “I’m going to take a shower, _Honey,_ I stink of sex.”

Veronica says it with such ease before she’s walking away. 

  
  


_fin_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back again with some smut. This isn't as dirty as the last one but I hope y'all like it (:

_**chapter 2: 2 times archie and veronica almost get caught, and 1 time they do get caught.** _

-

When she knocks on his door, she’s half expecting Betty to answer. Maybe even Jughead. Veronica knows all three of them are living together in Archie’s house — the keyword’s being _Archie’s house,_ so why wouldn’t he answer the door?

“Hi.” She greets. His eyes go straight to her hand, checking to see if the offensive piece of jewellery is still on her finger. It is. 

“Hey, Veronica.” Archie smiles, moving out of the way so she can step inside. 

The four of them had planned to catch up with each other over some food and a movie but when Veronica walks into the living room, there’s nobody in sight. 

“Where’s Betty and Jughead?” Veronica asks as she takes a seat on the new couch Archie must have bought.

“Betty is at Pop’s with her mom, she’ll be here soon. Something about their food being late.” Archie explains. “And Jughead blew us off for a girl.” 

Veronica chuckles as the irony. Jughead Jones blowing people off for women, when they were teenagers, he would have hated somebody like that. 

“So we’re alone?” Archie sits down next to her when she says it. They haven’t been alone since their tryst in his truck but they have shared a few text messages talking about what happened. 

“We are.” 

Veronica looks into his eyes, and she sees the same passion from a few days before. The passion he had before he fucked the life out of her. “We should talk about it, Archie.” The redhead sighs at her words. “Did you tell her?”

“No.” He replies, his eyes closing. Veronica moves her hand to his face, her fingers finding her favourite place of his ears. She fiddles with the skin of his earlobes, pressing her head to his with a sigh. “Did you tell _Chadwick_?”

She shakes her head. “It was just a one time thing, right?” 

His breath is heavy against her face and now their noses are touching. “How long will Betty be?” She questions. Veronica throws her legs over his, and ends up in his lap. “Archie.” She moans when his hands find her waist, pressing her into him. 

“She said they’d just started eating, thirty minutes max.” With that, Veronica crashes her lips to his. It’s more intimate than when they kissed a few days prior, their rendezvous in the car was much more erratic and fast than what they’re experiencing now. 

They’re grinding against each other like they’re sixteen again but Veronica can’t find it in her to take things further. She can feel so much of him like this, and embarrassingly, she knows it’s going to be enough. 

Archie’s hands are gripping her waist tightly, pushing her crotch into his. Veronica groans into his mouth as one hand moves from where it’s stationed to under her dress. His skilful fingers find her clit quickly, and before she knows it, she’s shaking in his lap. 

She’s not sure how long they continue to make out after she comes, but the feeling of her now sensitive core grinding over his erection is incredible. His phone soon rings, signalling Betty is on her way back. 

“Come for me, Archie.” She whispers into his ear. He does.

-

Betty appears just as Archie disappears to go to the bathroom, Veronica has already cleaned herself up, and she’s now panties-less under her dress.

“Hey, V. Where’s Archie?” Betty questions as she lets herself into Archie’s house. 

“Oh, he just had to go to the bathroom.” Veronica smiles, pulling her friend into a hug. 

That’s the first time they’re almost caught.

-

The next time they see each other, Archie is banging on the door of her apartment. Luckily, Chad isn’t there. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Veronica hisses as she lets him in. 

“Betty told me what happened. About you and Chad fighting.” Archie explains as they walk to the safety of her bedroom. 

Her room is different than when they were teenagers, the lilac walls now painted a soft grey, and her bed is covered with what he assumes are new sheets. Veronica sits on her bed, a hand running through her hair as she sighs. 

“What if he was here, Archie?” She practically pleads. “He’s already suspicious of you.”

Archie raises an eyebrow. “Why would he be suspicious? We’ve been careful.” The redhead questions it with a harsh tone, harsher than he had planned.

Veronica sighs again, this time it's deeper. “After the car, he wanted to have sex.” She starts. “I made up an excuse but he could smell you on me, Archie.”

“Did you tell him you were with me?” Archie asks as he gets closer to her. He takes a seat next to her on the bed, his fingers entwining with hers. Veronica shakes her head no at his question. “So why is he suspicious of me, Veronica?”

She looks him in the eye and for a second he forgets they’re not teenagers anymore. “Because he knows how much I love you, Archie, how I never stopped loving you.” 

He doesn’t reply to her. Instead he gently grabs her face and pulls her lips to his. They kiss lightly for a few minutes, no need to take it any further. When she does eventually climb onto his lap, Archie deepens the kiss. He grips her waist tightly, making it possible for him to roll them over. 

Archie spends his time kissing her. He alternates between her lips and her neck, pulling moans from deep in her throat. “We need to be quick, Archie, I don’t know when he’s coming back.” 

“Where’s your vibrator? Do you still have one here?” He questions, his lips never moving far from her skin. Archie knows he’ll be able to get her off quickly but he wants to get off too, so the vibrator will help him to speed things up. 

“The middle drawer.” Veronica replied, her head thrown backwards, hair spread out against the pillows. 

Archie leans over and pulls the drawer open. He quickly finds her pink rabbit, feeling it up and down before he throws it next to her. He doesn’t waste any time in pulling her skirt down, her panties following suit. 

“You ready?” He asks, picking up the vibrator before turning it on. Veronica nods, the pleasure in her body overtaking all her senses. “Touch yourself, Baby.” Veronica takes the toy and runs it over her thighs, her skin getting used to the vibrations. 

Archie begins to unbuckle his belt before he pulls his jeans and boxers down his legs. The redhead kicks the material away before he shrugs his shirt off, leaving himself naked. 

“Oh god.” Veronica cries when the vibrator finds her clit. Her legs clench together and her whole body shakes, the feeling too much for her to handle. 

The redhead takes his cock into his hand and pumps it a few times, before he lets go completely. Archie climbs on top of her and removes the vibrator from her clit, moving it down her pussy, pulling more moans from the bottom of her throat. 

“You’re so wet.” He practically growls. Archie doesn’t hesitate in taking the vibrator away from her before replacing it with his dick. He runs his length up and down her slit before pushing into her, more forceful that he meant. Veronica let’s him know how good it feels. 

He sets a rough pace, ripping moans from both of them. Archie soon reaches for the forgotten toy before pressing it against her clit, stealing her orgasm from her. 

“Archie!” Veronica almost screams as she comes. Archie moves the vibrator away from her clit and holds it against his balls, pulling his orgasm from him as he thrusts into her. 

“Oh fuck, Ronnie.” Archie groans as he fills her up.

He soon falls against her, the both of them out of breath. The soft sound of the vibrator hums next to them as they come down from their high. Archie rests his head on her shoulder, his breathing calming. 

Archie doesn’t know how long they lay there, their bodies still connected in the most intimate way. But they’re soon interrupted by the sound of the apartment door opening. 

Veronica shoves Archie off of her and he falls to her side with a grunt. She quickly gets up, wrapping herself in a robe. “Use the servants quarters, Archie. I’ll distract him.” She whispers as she throws his clothes to him. Archie gets dressed in record speed as she leaves the room, leaving the door open ajar. 

“Chad, what are you doing here?” Veronica asks, her arm wrapped around her own waist, covering up the fact that she’s naked underneath the robe. Instead of staying in the hallway, Veronica walks to the living area, hoping Chad will follow her so Archie can sneak out. 

“I came to apologise.” Chad replies, looking up and down her body. “Why are you in pyjamas? It’s only seven.” He looks at his watch, checking the time. 

Veronica thinks up an excuse, and she really hopes Archie is gone by now as her husband is becoming suspicious. “I got bored, and as my husband walked out on me, _again,_ I had to take things into my own hands.” Chad’s mouth drops open. “I’m going to shower. You can make it up to me by cooking dinner.” 

She leaves without another word. Veronica walks back to her room, hoping to not come in contact with her red-headed secret. 

Archie is gone. 

-  
  


The next time they see each other is at the firehouse. 

Veronica walks through the big red doors and is met with Archie Andrews, his body clad in a fresh uniform. “Hi.” He greets, a smile on his face. 

“Hey. Where is everyone?” She asks him, confused by the empty room. The fire department has managed to hire a full squad with Archie and Veronica’s help, Archie being part of them. Veronica won’t lie, the site of him in his gear does things to her.

“End of shift, the guys went home.” Archie explains as he throws his bag over his shoulder. “I was just heading out.” 

Veronica looks him up and down. “Can we go to your office, I have some paperwork for you and some stuff to go through.” The raven haired girl questions, her bottom lip snug between her teeth. Archie smirks before they both walk towards his small office. 

Archie places his bag down so he can sit down in his chair. Veronica sits opposite of his desk before she places the documents on the hardwood. 

“So, I’ve been in contact with a few people, and it looks like a sexy calendar is going to take place to raise some money. Only if you and the other _fine young men_ are okay with that, of course.” Veronica raises an eyebrow as she says it and Archie can’t help but blush. Of course, he has no problem with being half-naked in front of people, but the thought still makes him go red.

“Yeah, sure.” Archie replies with a small smile. “Is that it?”

Veronica passes over some paperwork, instructing him to sign it so she can get some things sorted. “Also, I wanted to talk about us, Archie.”

His heart sinks. Is she about to end whatever it is they have?

She leans forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the desk. “I don’t think we should do this anymore.” Veronica says it while looking straight into his eyes. "Chad is too suspicious and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Archie sadly smiles.

“And when we were teenagers, I got so mad at Betty for kissing you when we were together and now I’m doing it too. Except this is worse, Archie, we crossed a line when we had sex.” By the time she’s finished, Archie is leaving back in his chair as he takes deep breaths. “Well, when we had sex five times.”

Archie thinks before he speaks. “I just can’t keep my hands off of you.” He says it so quietly that she barely hears it. Veronica stands up, knowing if she doesn’t leave, she’s going to do something she might regret. 

When he leans back again, his shirt rides up and it’s all Veronica needs to practically climb over the desk and into his lap. The chair pushes against the wall with the force of her action, a loud scraping noise to go with it. 

He grunts when she attacks his mouth, her hands gripping his red locks harder than he’s used to. “I need you.” She whispers into his ear and it sends a shiver down his spine. 

“Are you sure?” He mumbles back, their heads touching, lips only inches apart. She doesn’t reply but instead grinds her hips down on his. Hard. 

They don’t talk much, instead they rid each other of their clothes, not a care in the world. 

Her hands find his hair again, and she manages to muffle her moans in his shoulder as he pushes into her. 

Veronica rocks her hips gently, not wanting to rush what could be their last time. After a few minutes of soft movements, Archie’s hands tighten on her waist, and it urges her to lift her hips harder.

She doesn’t move her hands from his hair, loving the way his short -- well, shorter than when they were eighteen -- feels clenched between her fingertips. Her face is resting in the crook of his head and Veronica swears she’s never felt so close to him. She can feel his hot breath against her ear, heavy sounds leaving his lips.

-

Archie has never forgotten the way she used to move her hips against his when she was on top as a teenager, and she still moves the same way now. He keeps his hands on her hips as she moves, keeping her close to him.

He’s not sure how long they sit on his chair, their bodies tight against each other, but their mouths far apart. Without moving too much, Archie pulls back, her hands gripping his red hair tighter as he goes. Veronica groans when he gently pulls her head away from his neck so he can look her in the eyes.

“Kiss me, Ronnie.” Archie whispers, and she happily obeys. When their lips meet after many minutes apart, the two twenty-five year olds gasp. Veronica quickly picks up the pace of her hips, lost in the feeling of him seated so deeply inside her. 

By now, she’s practically bouncing on his lap, pulling noises from them both. Archie moves his hands from her hips, down to her bare ass, guiding her movements. 

“Don’t stop, Archie.” Veronica cries when he slaps her butt, knowing how much it turns it on -- or how it _used_ to turn her on. He slaps the other side next, and when she reacts the same way, Archie knows that she’s still into it. 

Archie knows she’s almost there, especially when her ass is redder than his hair. Instead of spanking her again, Archie grabs the sensitive flesh and takes over her movements, thrusting up into her and eventually pulling her orgasm from deep inside her.

Veronica shakes in his arms as she comes and Archie doesn’t know how he does it but he keeps her still, not wanting to come yet. “Fuck.” She mumbles as she comes down from her incredible high. 

The two keep their heads resting against each other, and Archie has to keep his eyes closed as her core throbs around his erection. 

“You didn’t come?” Veronica speaks, no louder than a whisper. Archie shakes his head no. “Want me to suck you off?” Her voice is louder now, and she can’t help but smirk. 

Archie groans at the thought of her mouth around him, but before she can get onto her knees, they both hear a noise come out of the main area of the firehouse. Archie grabs her hips, keeping her on top of him. 

“Archie? Are you still here?” They don’t have time to try and cover themselves, but Veronica does try to get off him. As she tries to pull away, her foot gets jammed between the desk and his chair forcing her to lose her balance, falling right back into his lap, his dick going deeper than before. 

They both gasp, and Archie swears he doesn’t mean for it to happen, but he’s been holding out for so long now, he can’t stop it. 

Just as he begins to fill her, Toni Topaz walks into the office, unaware of what she’s about to see. Archie grunts as his orgasm overtakes his body, his hands gripping her bare hips, keeping her where he needs her. 

“What the fuck?” Toni groans when she sees the two joined in front of her. Veronica turns her head towards the voice while Archie hides his face, not wanting to make his orgasm known. 

Veronica can feel what's happening to him, so she keeps her place on his lap, not wanting to ruin his orgasm. The raven haired girl knows Toni has turned around, giving them a chance to get dressed. 

“Did you just come in front of Toni?” Veronica whispers into his ear, loud enough for only her to hear. Archie nods his head as she climbs off of him, finding their clothes. Toni is still very much present while they get dressed, and Archie is already dreading this chat.

Once they’re fully dressed, Veronica tells Toni it’s okay to look, and that they’re covered. 

“We don’t need to have this conversation.” Toni insists, a slight annoyed look in her face. “I won't tell anyone.”

Archie and Veronica towards each other before they both nod in agreement. 

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr andrews-lodge + archiesart

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @andrews-lodge + @archiesart


End file.
